Electronic devices may include displays to present information to users. Certain displays may have margins or borders around the displays that frame text or content for readability and may not present information to users. For example, a black or white border may surround an electronic display presenting text content. As a result, a display area for presenting information to users is reduced by borders or margins. Further, electronic device housing dimensions, such as a length and width of the electronic device, may be affected by an amount of display area desired, since the borders or margins may increase the electronic device dimensions.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.